


Maternal Instinct

by astoldbyidiots



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, autistic!Angus, background Carey/Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoldbyidiots/pseuds/astoldbyidiots
Summary: Angus has some doubts, but his friends are always there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreelancePlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreelancePlatypus/gifts).



Angus slumped to the floor and leaned against the wall of the training room, breathing a little hard. He was slightly dizzy. When Taako had agreed to teach him magic, he hadn't said it would be this hard. Then again, maybe for him it wasn't. 

"Okay," Angus said quietly, tipping his head back and resting it on the wall, "maybe I won't try that one again for today."

Killian gave him a toothy grin as she handed him a waterskin and accepted his gratitude with a nod. She took it back from him after he'd had a drink.

"You look like you shouldn't try any more spells for today," Killian told him, sitting beside him. She shifted an inch away, careful not to touch him. She, Carey, and NO-3113 rarely touched him unless he asked, which he appreciated. "I think you're out of spell slots."

Angus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew she was right.

"It's okay," he said. "I can try again tomorrow."

Killian shot him a look.

"Are you sure you should be pushing yourself this hard?" Killian asked. "I'll admit, I don't know much about magic, but I know how muscle training works. If you want to get stronger, you don't keep going until you collapse every day."

"Yes, ma'am," Angus said. "I know. But I want to be able to help my friends." He watched dully as Killian waved Carey over from where she was grabbing towels for her mammalian companions.

"What makes you think you aren't helping now?" Killian asked. "Since you're such a good detective, I'm sure you've noticed this, but people who are useless don't tend to last long at the Bureau."

Carey sat on Angus's other side as Killian spoke, also making sure to leave space between them, and let out a soft noise of understanding. She caught Killian's eye and nodded.

"And even if you weren't the world's greatest detective," said Carey, master- or mistress- of picking up on context clues, "you'd be useful just for the way you make us smile. We could use more smiles around this place."

Angus would be the first to admit he wasn't very good at social cues. But recently, Carey had been giving him lessons, and he couldn't detect any condescension or pity in their voices. And he'd learned enough to tell that they weren't mocking or teasing him. 

"And you're really getting the hang of making people laugh," Killian added. 

Angus swelled with pride. It was one of the greatest compliments he'd ever been given. 

"Thank you," he said, beaming. Killian and Carey smiled at each other.

"So what's this about?" Carey asked, handing over the towels she'd grabbed. "What's got you down, Angus?"

"Well, I," Angus said, fumbling his words a bit, "I see everyone else working so hard to help, but all I can do is give advice, and I, I'm worried that maybe I'm not doing enough."

Carey snorted. Angus flinched a little and turned to face her, afraid she was laughing at him. When he saw the very serious look in her eyes, he settled somewhat. 

"Angus," she said, "you're in this training room every day. When you aren't working, you're practicing your magic. And when you aren't practicing your magic, you're reading every book about magic the library has. What more do you think you could be doing?"

"I-" Angus started, and then stopped. She had a point. He stared down at the towel in his hands instead of trying to finish what he was saying.

"Listen, kid," Killian said, "you don't get good at something overnight. You've come a long way already. But these things take time. And sometimes, the best thing you can do to improve is to take a break."

"That's a great idea," said Carey, jumping to her feet. "We should take the day off tomorrow!"

Angus stared at her in shock and horror, but stood when Killian did. Neither of them offered him a hand to help him up. He found he was dizzy again.

"But, but, don't we have work to do tomorrow?"

Killian and Carey were sporting matching grins, which all but guaranteed trouble. Hopefully for someone who wasn't Angus. NO-3113 drifted past the open door of the training room. Killian spotted her, exchanged a look with Carey, and took off running.

"Don't worry about it," Carey said. "We'll take care of it. Do you want to get ice cream?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Angus asked, knowing his fear was coming through in his voice. "What if there's an emergency tomorrow and you get sent on a mission?"

"Then we'll do it when we come back," Carey told him matter-of-factly, like it really was as simple as that. And like there wasn't a very real possibility that a mission, any mission, could kill them.

"And when we come back," she continued.

"If you come back," said Angus, barely above a whisper.

"When we come back," Carey repeated, louder this time, "we'll all go out for ice cream. And you can tell us all the gossip that we missed while we were gone." She was smiling widely, cheerful in the face of danger. Angus could feel an answering smile beginning to form on his own face. 

"I don't know why we didn't think of this the moment you came," she continued. "Killian loves ice cream, but she almost never lets herself eat any. This is the perfect excuse."

Angus had already known that, but he made his face into an expression he'd learned meant surprise anyway, as was polite. Carey noticed, because of course she did, and rolled her eyes in a way Angus guessed to be pointed.

"You don't have to pretend not to know things around us, kiddo. You should know that by-" Carey stopped as she caught herself. "Nope, sorry, we've never told you that. We should have; our bad."

Killian was coming back in, waving at someone, presumably NO-3113, over her shoulder. She gave Carey a thumbs up.

"Awesome," Carey said, stretching. "Ice cream tomorrow it is."

"NO-3113 was on her way to the Director's office anyway," Killian told her. "Something about Leon?"

"He requested a transfer," said Angus. Carey and Killian looked at him, their eyes wider than normal. Surprised, probably. 

"Well, you can tell us the details tomorrow," Killian said with finality. "Now, do you want me or Carey to tuck you in?"

"What?" Angus must have misheard that. Killian repeated the question, and both she and Carey were staring at him a little too closely.

"You didn't hurt your head at all did you?" Carey asked. "I mean, you are swaying on your feet but I figured it was from being too tired."

"Same here," Killian said. "How are you feeling? Any nausea?"

"I don't have a concussion, but thank you for your concern," Angus politely told them. "I just- who's ever heard of a ten year old getting tucked in?"

"Oh, is that all?" Carey asked. "You had me worried, kiddo! And don't worry about it so much; Boyland used to tuck me in all the time."

Angus looked to Killian for verification. She nodded. 

"Of course, it was usually when I'd worn myself out practicing my sweet flips," Carey continued, and something was off about her voice. Probably something to do with Boyland's death. "He'd make sure I got back to my room and tuck me into bed."

"And made sure you had plenty of water," Killian added. She handed Angus back the waterskin she'd offered him earlier. He drank, mostly because she was glaring at him until he did.

"Well, anyway," Carey said with a sigh, "if you're too old to be tucked in, you're too old for a piggyback ride. Right, Killian?"

Killian grinned.

"Yep."

Angus was torn. On the one hand, he was being played and he knew it. On the other, he really did like piggyback rides. He hadn't gotten many before coming to the Bureau. Plus, his dizziness had gotten worse, and he wasn't entirely sure he could make it back to his room without falling down.

"Killian, may I please have a piggyback ride to my room?" Angus asked meekly. 

She grinned at him then turned around and crouched, waiting for him to climb onto her back. He handed Carey the waterskin and then clambered up, throwing his arms around Killian's neck. She stood, and Carey handed Angus back the water.

"Okay," Killian said enthusiastically, "next stop, Angus's room!"

The ride back was fairly quick, with Killian walking fast enough that Carey had to jog to keep up. Angus was careful to drink every drop left of the water, eager to avoid a scolding, even one as kind as the ones Killian and Carey gave him. Killian crouched again outside his door so he could dismount, and neither of his friends left once he had the door unlocked. It seemed that, true to their word, he was going to get tucked in whether he liked it or not. They did wait outside until he changed into his pajamas, though.

While Carey grabbed a glass of water to set on Angus's bedside table, Killian tucked Angus in. For someone so strong, she could be very gentle.

"Hey, Angus," she said, tucking the covers around him, "one more thing."

"Yes?"

"It's okay to let yourself be a kid, you know that, right?" Killian was looking at him intently. "You're the only kid around here, so nobody's going to tease you if you get tucked in or get piggyback rides."

Angus found himself staring at her. He hadn't thought of that.

"You don't have to grow up too fast, not anymore," said Killian, standing. "Now, where did Carey go?"

"She's trying to avoid tucking me in because it would remind her of Boyland, and she doesn't want to cry," Angus said before he could stop himself. He knew Carey was standing just out of sight, listening to make sure he was going to be okay. He was proved right when she appeared through the doorway, wearing an expression Angus couldn't name. 

"Got me again, kid," she said. She didn't sound angry. "Here's your water."

Angus mumbled an apology but Carey shook her head, smiling sadly. She let Killian take her hand, and Angus politely averted his eyes. 

"Goodnight, Angus," Killian said. "I'm going to give you a goodnight kiss on your forehead, okay?"

After Angus nodded, blushing, she kissed him softly. Carey held up a hand instead, and grinned when he high fived her. 

"Goodnight, kiddo," she said. "You know we care about you, right?"

They waited until Angus, blushing harder, nodded, and then quietly left, blowing out the lantern and shutting his door on their way out. He eventually fell asleep, smiling into his pillow, more excited about ice cream than he could ever remember being in his life.


End file.
